A Silent Cry
by Sweet-Love-Affair
Summary: Man Kind has evolved in a new way. A way that Defies science and all logic known to the common world. / WARNINGS: Omega-Verse My Way BITCHES :D, Yaoi I guess, BL, Lemon, LEMONS, smut?, Same gender Sex, Bullying, Sexual and non-sexual harassment, human names, Babies, Babies, and BABIES, and a poochi /


**.::WARNING::.**

Before you continue i Apologize for my literary skills I don't know many big words...Though I'm a 11th grader my vocabulary only consists of the basics. Either way, I Hope You enjoy.

**THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE THING PEOPLE CALL "_OMEGA VERSE_".**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHANGE AND ARE USE TO THE NORMAL "_OMEGA VERSE_" THEN LEAVE THIS PAGE OR CONTINUE WITH AN OPEN MIND.**

**.::YOU'VE BEEN WARNED::.**

* * *

**Introduction To Alphas And Omegas**

* * *

**Lesson 1:**

**Omegas**

* * *

**What do Omegas look like?**

**Omegas** look like you and me with a few exceptions. **Omegas** have ears that resemble a feline. These over sized cat ears give them hawk like hearing and a some what attractiveness which helps in attracting a mate. These ears allow **Omegas** to fear in a 50 foot radius of them selves. They can hear the smallest things that usually go unnoticed. A moth fluttering nearby or a dead leaf detaching from a tree and floating to the ground is loud and clear. Though these ears serve are big enough proof to an **Omegas** identity there's one other thing to notify.

**Female Omegas** are born with an unmistakable Piece of Skin that hangs in front of their Vagina that resembles the Male Genitals But has no function at a young age. It will stay where it is and grow and eventually begin to release Testosterone and cause the female to lose her feminine attraction and become more masculine. This affects her ability's to mate which equals a 70% chance of her dying alone which is considered hazardous. At birth the doctor will Surgically remove the Growth in a medical procedure called "Stitching" and Life will go on Normally for the female, she will live to have up to 3 litters with 3 to 5 children each. **Female Alphas** Will not have this growth and will grow to have up to 7 litters with which most will be miscarriages. The babies are most likely to die in the whom or from diseases that could attack the baby after birth. Most alpha infants don't live past 2 weeks. Those who do are seen as miracles.

**Male Omegas** are born with a pebble sized Hole Behind their testicles. This resembles the female vagina and as the** Male** matures The Hole will continue to grow with him and develop into a Functional replica of the **Female** genitals. His Penis and Testicles will shrink and become useless as his body is filled with estrogen and causes him to lose muscle mass and gain a more feminine figure and attitude. After He matures the **Male**, though it's harder than it is for women, will be able to conceive and give birth. This is not common among **Male Omegas.** Like the **Females** the** Males** will go into surgery the minute after they are born and get "stitched". The Stitching Procedure for males is more complex then it is for **Females**. The** Males** will have the hole sewn shut after injecting medicine that kills all female genes that live in the small undeveloped. It can take up to 10 days for the procedure to do what it was designed for. after 10 days the small vagina will have shivled up leaveing no trace of it ever being their except for a small scar from the stitches. **Male Alphas** will not have this hole.

**The "Underground"**

The only reasons for** Female **and** Male omegas** to be un-stitched is if the baby is born "Underground" or outside of the hospital without the government's knowledge. Omegas are stitched at birth by the governments demands and there are strict rules about the process that need to be followed. Not many cases of un-stitched civilians have been reported. One has not been reported since the stitching process was discovered more than 100 years ago. "_Underground_" **Omegas** are often bred by request Of a **Alpha** in the area. Un-stitched males are most popular with the **Alpha** community, their ability to give birth provides a certain spice to life that some **Alphas Males** crave. Their have been reports of **Alpha Males** leaving their mates for these "_Underground children_" though it is not common.

**Your Scent, Your Touch**

**Omegas** can tell when their soul mate is close by the scent that their desired mate emits. An Omega can smell their mate from a small distance away, about a mile. An **Omegas** Mate will smell like their favorite thing, It's a distinct smell that stands out from any other. The sweetest treats, fresh dew on the grass in the morning, The air after a heavy rain shower, sunflowers and roses. Though the smell of a mate is the smell of the **Omegas** favorite thing the smell will draw the **Omega** near it. They will not stop following it until they find the source or lose the scent. Children cannot smell their mates, their to young and therefore their bodies have yet to develop the 6th sense. Once fully matured at the age of 20 the young adult will earn his or her sex drive and things will begin to smell, taste, and feel different then before. Their ears, nipples, and genitals become sexual stimulating and their heat cycle begins the following month after their 20th birthday. Once the mate of the** Omega** is found a ritual of sorts is acted out. The newly found lovers will smell each others necks and look each other in the eyes. It's up to the **Alpha** to decide if the **Omega** is their mate. He or She will continue to smell and stare at the **Omega** until the decision is made. this can continue for hours if necessary but usually only takes 2 to 3 minutes. If the **Alpha** accepts the **Omega** He or She will tweak the **Omegas** ears, Lick the their neck and bite them leaving a permanent mark that shows that that particular **Omega** has been claimed. If the mate the scent belongs to is a **Omega** the same ritual will occur but both** Omegas **have to decide to accept each other and will bite each other to insure the world knows their taken.

**The Heat Cycle**

**Omegas**, no matter the gender will Go into heat cycles that only happen once a year. It's hard to tell for** Males **but for **Females** it's pretty obvious when that "once a year" time is close. The week before the cycle begins the females Vagina will Began to open and spread. This causes severe Cramping and pain. The vagina , Which is normally the size of a pin point, will continue to Open until it's 10-14 centimeters wide, about the size of an average **Male Omega/Alpha**. If the female is left Unfertilized within her heat cycle which lasts 3-4 days, The Vagina will Flush its self of the fluids it had stored for the mating process. This last no more than a day and will leave the female feeling refreshed and joyful now that the worst week of the year is over. Un-stitched **Males** will also go through this process. Normal **Male** **Omegas** When in heat will experience uncommon erections when near their mate and will find there mates scent more attractive and irresistible than normal. The male will confess to his mate that He is ready when she is to start their new family life together. **Female** and** Male ****Omegas** will only produce gametes during their heat.

**Omegas Part In The Social Classes Are Important To The Society**

**Omegas** are usually middle to bottom class and most Will Not know how to read or write. Uneducated **Omegas** are normal, Finding a **Omega** that attends the public school is a rare sight. They can speak and have an understanding for what certain objects are like food and clothes but won't posses the ability to read the items name or write it. **Omegas** are slow learners but great observers. It is Wise to watch what you do around your **Omega** friends, family, or if your an **Alpha** Watch your mate. like many** Alphas** have reported "**Omega** See, **Omega** Do".

** End Of Lesson 1**

* * *

**Liked it?**

**Then leave reviews!**

**333**

**If you have any suggestions on how to help me improve my typing or the story SIGN IN or SIGN UP for a www. account and PM me.**

**THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME YOUR PRECIOUS TIME.**


End file.
